Love Knows No Bounds
by Shades of Red
Summary: An A/U fic. Gohan is the king of Planet Son, and Pan is the princess. Pan takes Mirai Trunks as a personal slave, but it turns out to something more. MT/P. Rating may go up in later chapters. R&R! *NEW! CHAPTER 5 UP!*
1. 25th Birthday

Summary: An A/U fic. Gohan is the king of Planet Son, and Pan is the princess. Pan takes Mirai Trunks as a personal slave, but it turns out to something more. MT/P. Rating may go up in later chapters. R&R!  
  
A/N: Hello folks. Welcome to my fan fic... ^-^; This is an A/U fan fic. I don't think one like this has been written yet, but oh well. This is MT/P pairing, so if you don't like, don't read. In this fic, instead of Trunks being a prince and Vegeta being a king, *Pan* is a princess and *Gohan* is a king. (The planet will be called... uh, Planet Son...?) And this time... *Pan* takes *Mirai Trunks* as a 'slave,' ahem. Anyways, please R&R, and puh-lease don't flame me! (This fic *may* have hints of Goten/Marron.)  
  
Mirai Trunks - 25  
  
Pan - 25  
  
Goten - 27  
  
Marron - 26  
  
"..." = talking  
  
... = thinking  
  
*...* = emphasis  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Only the ones I make up, like Emos. I do not make any money off this fic.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Love Knows No Bounds  
  
Chapter 1: "25th Birthday"  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Pan!" barked Gohan-- er, King Gohan.  
  
Pan scurried into the throne room and humbly bowed before her father. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you know what today is?"  
  
Pan's eyebrows furrowed. "I believe it's my birthday."  
  
"Exactly. And do you know how old you are?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Um... 25?"  
  
"Good guess." King Gohan rolled his eyes. "Of course it's your 25th birthday. And do you know what that means?"  
  
Pan *did* know, but let her father answer himself.  
  
"It means you must find a mate worthy of your presence!"  
  
"I know, father," Pan said quietly.  
  
"And have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then. There's your answer. Now... since you are an only child, you *must* find a mate. In case anything happens to me, so that you and your mate will rule the land and we can keep the Son royal blood running Planet Son."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"I don't want Goten ruling Planet Son. He's is incapable of such a thing, and I will *not* allow it. He will remain a prince."  
  
Pan meekly nodded.  
  
"Find yourself a mate. I don't care how low he is, as long as he is suitable for the job. If you want, we can gather all the acceptable single males where you can view them and decide who will rule the future of Planet Son by your side."  
  
Pan nodded again. "I will search this week. If I do not find a mate, then I will accept your offer."  
  
King Gohan folded his arms. "Very well, then. You are dismissed."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The king is looking for a mate," informed Bulma.  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" snarled Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta... Trunks is of age and needs a mate as well."  
  
"Are you saying our brat should marry the princess?"  
  
"It's a thought..."  
  
"Woman! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of."  
  
"It's worth a try..."  
  
Trunks, overhearing the conversation, stepped into the room.  
  
"Brat, this woman wants you to marry the princess."  
  
Trunks tried to look surprised. "What?"  
  
Bulma sheepishly smiled. "Well... it would certainly do your father and I some good. You are of age now. You need a mate."  
  
"Father," Trunks pleaded. "Tell mother to stop."  
  
"Woman, I don't want to hear about this anymore. This brat will mate when he wants."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
All week, Pan was searching for a mate. She had disguised herself as a normal looking Saiya-jin, and was 'strolling' through the towns.  
  
Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry," she mumbled. She looked at who she had bumped into.  
  
The man had jet black hair and a strong muscular build. Perfect, Pan thought as she ran her eyes up and down the man.  
  
The man blushed. "It's okay," he said, his dark eyes sparkling.  
  
Wow... Pan thought.  
  
"I'm Emos," said the man.  
  
"I'm..." Pan realized she couldn't give her name. "... speechless."  
  
Emos laughed. "You're beautiful," he said, smiling.  
  
Pan blushed. "Thanks," she said shyly. This is him! She took off the hood she had on, her dark black hair waving.  
  
Emos realized who she was and he bowed. "I'm sorry, my princess," he said, looking at the ground. "I didn't know..."  
  
"Shhh. Come with me."  
  
Puzzled, Emos reluctantly followed Pan back to the palace, where King Gohan was waiting for his daughter.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: So how is it? I know I'm using 'Trunks,' but I mean 'Mirai Trunks.' I like Mirai much better than Present Trunks. :oP Anyways, please R&R and I'll continue! I'm thinking about a lemon, too! v_v No flames, please. They make me soo sad. Oh yes, if you liked this fic, read my other one called 'Meant to Be.'  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
E-mail: vanessapinay@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: Azn Anime Z 


	2. The Slave

A/N: Hi again! I'm so happy you guys reviewed! Thankies! ;_; Please R&R and no flames.  
  
Sorry for not updating. I've had a writer's block. *cough* school *cough* Ahem.  
  
"..." = talking  
  
... = thinking  
  
*...* = emphasis  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Only the ones I make up, like Emos. I do not make any money off this fic.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Love Knows No Bounds  
  
Chapter 2: "The Slave"  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
King Gohan saw his daughter come near him. "Speak," he said.  
  
"Father, I have found my mate," Pan bowed.  
  
Emos, who was bowing, snapped his head up. "What?!" he exclaimed.  
  
King Gohan looked at him. "I will ignore that comment. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut unless you are spoken to."  
  
"I am sorry, my king." Emos looked at the ground.  
  
King Gohan looked at his daughter. "Good. You may bond whenever you feel the need to, daughter."  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
"Did you also need a slave?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A slave. Maybe even like a concubine." King Gohan held back a smile. "I feel you may need him. He will do as he is told. I believe a very reliable source has offered him to me... to give to you."  
  
A slave? I don't get it... "Of course, father. I... accept, I guess."  
  
"Don't guess," advised the king. "Do you need him or not?"  
  
"I suppose so." Pan shrugged.  
  
"Very well. He will be sent to your quarters immediately. He is of human blood like you, but a strong Saiya-jin warrior as well. You are both dismissed. Goten!" He commanded for his younger brother.  
  
Goten came in. "Yes, my king?"  
  
King Gohan motioned to Emos. "Show my daughter's future mate where he will be staying... for the time being."  
  
Goten bowed. "I will do as you say, my king." He turned to Emos. "Come." He walked off, with Emos following close behind him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pan strolled over to her room, wondering about her new 'slave.' She turned the corner, and there she saw a lavender-haired man, with a strong outline and deep blue eyes. He was wearing the traditional Saiya-jin armor (the blue 'spandex' and yellow and white armor).  
  
He realized the princess' presence, and bowed before her. "My princess," he said.  
  
"Stand up," she ordered.  
  
He obeyed.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Trunks, my lady."  
  
"I'm assuming you can... uh, perform various tasks?" She smiled evilly to herself.  
  
"Anything you need, my princess."  
  
"What about something I *want*?"  
  
"Anything you want as well."  
  
Pan smiled inwardly. Maybe her father was right about this man.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Trunks sighed. He had been shown his own room, right next to the princess'. It had been his mother's idea, really. He didn't want to be here, but was here for his mother's sake. Now he had to do what he was told... by the princess herself.  
  
He looked to the door when it opened. It was Pan. He kneeled before her. "Princess," he acknowledged. He stood up.  
  
"I hope your room is okay."  
  
"Yes, it is fine."  
  
"Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No, my lady."  
  
Pan stepped closer. "Are you sure?" she breathed.  
  
He didn't flinch. "Yes, my lady."  
  
Pan lightly pushed her body against his. "I've been told you are obedient."  
  
He didn't move. "Yes, princess."  
  
She gently swayed her hips against his. "You won't run away?"  
  
He ignored the contact. "No, my princess."  
  
She softly pressed her chest against his while still nudging her hips against his. "You'll do anything I say?"  
  
He stood straight. "Anything you want."  
  
It was certainly clear what she wanted. She *wants* me to 'entertain' her.  
  
"What if I wanted something right here, right now?"  
  
Trunks swallowed. "I would do what you would say."  
  
"I want you to do one simple thing: gently sway your hips against mine."  
  
Trunks looked confused, but did as he was told. Pan closed her eyes and enjoyed the simple contact. "A little harder," she moaned.  
  
He swayed a little harder, but barely more than what he was before.  
  
Without warning, Pan opened her eyes and stepped back. "We'll see how good you obey me later on." She winked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
King Gohan smiled. No doubt his daughter was enjoying her 'slave.' He passed by the slave's room and heard Pan cry out for him to go harder. The king frowned. What if Pan gets pregnant by the slave? He shrugged it off. He didn't care who the father of his future grandson was, just as long as he treated Pan with the respect she deserved. He didn't care for that Emos guy; this new slave proved to be more agressive with the princess than Emos.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: I don't know if I should continue... please R&R! Future lemons to come-- if I continue!  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
E-mail: vanessapinay@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: Azn Anime Z 


	3. Ready For Escape

A/N: Hello! This story is *not* planned out, I am just writing it off the top of my head. So it may not end out very well. All I ask is that you R&R, and please don't flame me!  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! :oD Oh yes, and to answer your earlier question, Saiyan Serpent: I'm using Mirai Trunk's looks (^-^), attitude, and so forth.  
  
Yay! I got this chapter up kinda fast... Hopefully I won't slack off anymore... x_x  
  
Oh, and please visit my new site, Mirai Prince! The title... doesn't it sound familiar? ::foot taps the ground impatiently as crickets chirp in the night:: Duh! It's talking about Mirai Trunks! You know, the Prince?... Okay, so maybe Vegeta's the Prince, but hey... Vegeta should be the king, and Trunks should be the prince... ::keeps on babbling:: Anyways, visit it at... http://miraiprince.vze.com . Who knows? You might just learn something there! (Yeah right. o.O;)  
  
"..." = talking  
  
... = thinking  
  
*...* = emphasis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Only the ones I make up, like Emos. I do not make any money off this fic.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Love Knows No Bounds  
  
Chapter 3: "Ready for Escape"  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Pan sat on her bed, wondering. That slave of hers would be very useful... for her 'pleasure.' She didn't think much about Emos, but her slave was on her mind every single day since he came a week earlier. Pan had done nothing with Emos, though she made quite a few gestures to her slave, who didn't respond back. She decided tonight would be the night with her slave. She was a virgin; but since she was 25, her Saiya-jin instincts were telling her to mate, and she was three times more horny than she was when she was 24. Her new slave didn't help much either. His strong muscular build, his light lavender hair, his intense cerulean eyes... Pan had to wonder why she had waited until now to 'play' with him. Both men (Trunks and Emos) had stayed in their rooms, only coming out to eat and go to the bathroom. They had no training-- yet. Pan was sure her lavender-haired slave would need no training for now.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trunks had tried to get in touch with his mother, but the guards wouldn't let the 'slave' do anything. He was sitting on the bed. It had been a week since he arrived at the palace and the princess hadn't wanted anything to do with him. He sighed. I'm doing nothing here... making nothing out of my life. Mother wasn't joking when she wanted me to mate with the princess. But I couldn't do such a thing. I'm a low-life slave... He shuddered. Maybe when my mother said 'slave' she meant... a slave for 'entertainment'? It can't be... But it made sense. No... I'm *not* going to have sex with the princess... I'm her personal slave... not a sex slave.  
  
A guard knocked on his door and came in. Slaves did not have right of speech. The guard bowed, and spoke. "The princess wishes you to go to her quarters tonight after dinner."  
  
Trunks nodded, and the guard left. Her quarters?! I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Emos was pacing around in his room. I am the princess' mate! Me! Emos Najoh! *I* am going to be the future king of Planet Son! He smiled with pride. I've been here this whole week, and the princess hasn't called me for anything yet. He frowned. How long will I, the future ruler of Planet Son, have to be cooped up in this tiny room?!  
  
Emos Najoh came from a poor family, but he always took pride in his Saiya-jin heritage. The strongest race in the galaxy could overcome anything... or so he thought. Now that he knew his future, he was even more self-absorbed and was too prideful for anyone (sound like Vegeta?).  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pan smiled. Soon, that half Saiya-jin will be here tonight in this very room... making love to me. She shuddered with excitement. She could hardly wait. She had never seen a man naked, and didn't know anything about sexual intercourse. Maybe that was why she was so drawn to him. Besides the fact she was now 25, maybe the human part drew her to attraction to her slave.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another knock greeted Trunks. In walked Goten-- I mean, Prince Goten. He stood in front of Trunks.  
  
Goten cleared his throat. "Hello... Trunks."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Goten."  
  
"I hear the princess has called for you to come to her tonight."  
  
Trunks nodded again.  
  
"Does that mean... you and her...?"  
  
"I hope not. I mean-- I'm willing to do whatever the princess wishes me to do."  
  
Goten shook his head. "You're crazy. You know, you *will* be the father of that child. Not Emos Najoh."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Escape."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Escape from this place. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. My father is living on Planet Earth, and he doesn't want anything to do with the Saiya-jins."  
  
"But if I'm caught I'll surely be beheaded or worse!"  
  
"But if you don't," Goten countered, "you'll be the father of my niece's son, her life-long mate, and the heir to the throne of Planet Son."  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. Escaping sure sounded better than mating with the princess. He didn't actually like her, because of the fact she was like her father. "You're right," he admitted. "I *do* want to get out of here."  
  
Goten clapped his hands. "All right! I've got a pod all set up for you. I'll distract the guards. You make your way toward the pod. It's already set up for heading to Planet Earth."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You had this all planned out?"  
  
Goten laughed and clapped a hand on Trunks' back. "Of course! I need some excitement going on here! It's so boring!"  
  
Trunks chuckled.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter... Looks like Trunks is planning an escape and Goten is helping too. If Trunks *does* make it to Earth safely, what will happen to his future as a human? Find out soon, and please R&R so I can tell if I want to continue or not! Arigatou, ja ne!  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
E-mail: vanessapinay@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: Azn Anime Z 


	4. Successful Escape

A/N: Hi! Thanks soo much for the reviews! They make me so happy and make me want to write more! ^-^ Please R&R! Oh yes, in this fic Mirai Trunks, or just Trunks, *is* friends with Goten.  
  
Sorry it took long to get this chapter up. My parents took away the computer at my house. But they said I could use it on Mid-Winter Break... and it *is* Mid-Winter Break! Yes!  
  
Please visit my site: http://www.miraiprince.tk  
  
"..." = talking  
  
... = thinking  
  
*...* = emphasis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Only the ones I make up, like Emos. I do not make any money off this fic.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Love Knows No Bounds  
  
Chapter 4: "Successful Escape"  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Trunks snuck out of the palace while Goten distracted the guards. He swiftly jumped out his window, being careful to hide his ki. It had been hard to learn how to hide it, but it was definitely worth it. Not many other Saiya-jins could do it. Trunks crept behind the bushes, trying to be quiet. He could hear Prince Goten talking to the guards at the front gate.  
  
"So..." Goten said. "How are things here?"  
  
"Fine, sir," a guard replied.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I'm having trouble-- I can't find my... my, uh, ring."  
  
"Your ring, sir?"  
  
"Yes, my ring. You know... my ring... It has a red jewel on it... Would you help me find it? Oh, thank you!" Goten said before they could answer.  
  
The two guards looked at each other in confusion, then followed Goten into the palace.  
  
Trunks, moving quick, snuck outside the palace gates, where the pod was awaiting him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pan quietly hummed. Tonight is the night... It was almost dinnertime, then after that... the slave would be hers. She smiled. She couldn't wait. Ah... She closed her eyes and tried to envision the scene. It was too much for her to handle, and she squealed when she imagined the Demi Saiya-jin naked before her eyes. Then her eyes shot open and she shook her head. Damn, I *am* horny...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Safe at last! Trunks thought as he started up the pod (ah, I don't know if you can start up a pod...). There was a whirring sound, and slowly the pod lifted off the ground. Kuso! he cursed. I hope this isn't too loud enough for the guards to hear. With his highly-trained Saiya-jin ears, he could detect the guards coming and Goten after them. "Kuso!" he repeated out loud, looking out the window to see the guards and Goten running towards him. "Lift up, lift up already!" he cried. The pod magically seemed to hear him and he was off into the sky before the guards could stop him. "Thank Dende!" he breathed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"*What*?!!" Pan screamed angrily.  
  
"The slave--"  
  
"I heard you the first time! How could you let him escape?!"  
  
"Princess, we tried--"  
  
"Yeah? Well, you didn't try hard enough," Pan scoffed. My slave! Tonight we were supposed to... damn him! He'll pay for this!  
  
"Prince Goten was--"  
  
"I don't care about my uncle!! I want you to find that slave or I'll have you both killed!!"  
  
The guards looked terrified. "We're sorry, princess," one of them spoke up. "We'll find him. You can be sure of it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trunks looked out the window and saw the small Planet Son. He leaned back against the wall (?) and sighed. Away from Planet Son. But where to go now? Planet Earth? What's there for me? Then he faintly remembered his mother telling him about her friends on Earth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bulma laughed. "Yes, Son Gokou. How could I forget him? And Chi-chi, his wife. They got married in a funny way, actually. Chi-chi's father, the Ox King, asked Gokou to marry Chi-chi, and Gokou agreed. The only thing was, Gokou thought 'marry' was food!"  
  
Trunks smiled. His hands were beneath his chin as he listened intently about his mother's friends.  
  
"Krillin was Gokou's best friend, too. He's one year older than Gokou, and I don't know if he's married yet. Oh yes, and Yamcha. I dated him for a while. And there was Tenshinhan and Chaozu..." Trunks saw a tear forming in his mother's eye. "Anyway, that's all in the past, Trunks. They're all living on Earth, and there's no way I'll ever see them again..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now I'll finally get to meet mother's friends. Trunks looked around. There wasn't much space in the pod, and there was nothing to do, either. At least it's better than being a slave to the princess...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pan was enraged. Her slave was gone! She had been looking so forward to that, too... What about Emos? I haven't called for him yet... She shook her head. I'm not even experienced yet! I won't know what to do! It would be embarassing! Besides, I'd like to see that Demi Saiya-jin 'in action.' No. She *had* to get that slave of hers back... or else someone (hint, hint. cough *the guards* ahem) would have to pay.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
King Gohan stared at the ground. Word has gotten to him that Pan's slave was gone and she was angry-- make that *very* angry. The king decided Pan had 'used' him a lot and was disappointed that her 'toy' was gone. Ha... that slave served its purpose. Now my daughter should bear a child and my grand-child will finally be born! But what of Emos?  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
I heard that slave ran away. Emos smiled. Hopefully, the princess didn't do anything with him yet. Then she's all mine...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trunks looked out the window and saw a teeny tiny green and blue dot. Hmm. That must be Planet Earth. And according to the pod's calculations, it should be about 3 months until I reach there... He noticed there were some books on board. Goten!! He must've put these here for me to read. What a pal... He grabbed a book called 'Son History.' He remembered having this book in high school, but they never completed it. He flipped through the pages and noticed that at the back, there was a page about Son Gokou and his wife, Chi-chi. He quickly skimmed the article and concluded where Son Gokou lived, and his power level and such. He was a full-blooded Saiya-jin, and the only one Trunks knew about, besides his father. Gokou seemed pretty strong from reading this and seeing his sons' Gohan and Goten's strength. I can't wait to meet him and his family, and tell them all about Planet Son... Trunks remembered from studying this book in high school the history of the Son family.  
  
As the book goes, Son Bardock was a strong king and bore a son named Son Gokou. The Saiya-jins were ruthless and a warrior race, and went around destroying planets for fun. It still goes the same for today... Son Gokou had an amazing power level and was sent to Earth as his first task to blow up that planet. Unfortunately, something went wrong, and the book didn't tell why, but Son Gokou *did not* complete his mission. He stayed on Earth and had a family. After Gohan was old enough, he decided to claim his throne from his old-aged grandfather. He went back to Planet Son by choice, and his little brother Goten followed him. Gokou and Chi-chi were sad, but the Saiya-jins had no sympathy for the 'Saiya-jin exile' from Planet Earth. To them, Son Gokou was a failure and a bad example of how strong and mighty the Saiya-jin race was. No one spoke of him on Planet Son, except for Trunks' mother. Not even Gohan or Goten spoke of their own father. The princess had never met her  
grandfather, so it didn't matter to her. But Trunks was interested in this, and wanted to meet the legendary Son Gokou, Saiya-jin from the Planet Earth.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trunks picked up another book. It looked fairly new, and the cover said 'Romeo & Juliet.' Romeo & Juliet?! *What* is Goten thinking?! He left educational books for me! Trunks grunted. What a baka... he thought as he tossed the book aside and reached for another one.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: Okay, so Trunks has escaped and Pan is angry. o.O I don't really know where this is going. ^-^ And I put a brief summary of the history of the Sons in this fic. That might clear up a few things. And I know Emos is a snot, but don't flame him please! Hehe... otherwise, please R&R! Since Trunks has just escaped, I don't know how soon a lemon will come! But please still R&R! Arigatou!  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
E-mail: vanessapinay@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: Azn Anime Z 


	5. Arrival

A/N: Hello! I hope you're enjoying this fic... please R&R, and no flames!  
  
"..." = talking  
  
... = thinking  
  
*...* = emphasis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Only the ones I make up, like Emos. I do not make any money off this fic.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Love Knows No Bounds  
  
Chapter 5: "Arrival"  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
One Month Later...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You *still* haven't found him yet?!" Pan growled.  
  
The guard bowed. "No, princess. We have come to a conclusion that he may no longer be on Planet Son anymore. We *have* searched anywhere and there has been no sign of him. His own parents claim they don't know where he is and are devastated."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Fine, then. But I can't do without my slave. Tell my father I will *not* mate until that slave is found."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What?!" cried the king.  
  
"That's what we've been told to tell you, your majesty." The guards looked at the floor.  
  
"She will not mate?!" King Gohan snickered. "She is not being wise. I will make her mate if she doesn't within... oh, let's say, a year. That should give her plenty of time."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Three months later...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trunks looked out the window. Planet Earth is in sight! I should arrive there in no time! He had spent most, if not all, of his time reading the educational books Prince Goten has left him. He had learned English, which was a big accomplishment for him. Before he had escaped, he knew little English, and spoke Saiya-jin fluently. Now he had learned English, as well as Japanese. He was a quick learner to have learned two languages in only three months.  
  
Trunks calculated (with the pod's help) where the exact location of Son Gokou's house was. It was located in the mountains, and Trunks decided to land about a mile from there. He didn't want to hurt anybody.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Son Gokou was out fishing. He plunked his tail in the water, remembering how he did it as a child. Suddenly, he heard a faint crash.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Gokou searched out for a ki. "What? There's a person whose power level is almost as strong as me! Hey Krillin!" he called to his best friend who was sitting under a tree, reading a book.  
  
"What, Gokou?"  
  
"Did you sense that?"  
  
"Yeah! I wonder who it is!"  
  
"I'm sure it's not a human. It must be a Saiya-jin!"  
  
"Oh, great! I hope they're not here to kill us all!" Krillin tried to make a joke.  
  
"This isn't funny, Krillin!"  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Trunks looked at the computer screen. Hmm. Son Gokou's place is northeast of her, about a mile. I can sense someone's ki, it feels strong. That must be Son Gokou's...  
  
Trunks hopped out of the pod. He swiftly flew toward the direction of Gokou's ki. About a minute later, he saw a black- haired man fishing, and another black-haired man reading a book under a tree. Trunks landed.  
  
Gokou saw the lavender-haired man, and stood, ready to fight. "Who are you?" he said. There's no doubt he's a Saiya-jin. His armor proves it. But why is his hair purple?...  
  
"I am Briefs Trunks, from Planet Son. I come in peace." Trunks held up a hand and tried not to laugh.  
  
Gokou frowned. This *wasn't* funny. "What are you doing here?" Then he thought. Wait a minute... "Briefs?" he asked. Maybe that's why this man's hair is purple... He's half human and half Saiya-jin...  
  
"Yes. Dr. Briefs is my grandfather, and Briefs Bulma is my mother."  
  
"Bulma?!"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Gokou put his hands down at his sides. "I can assume you aren't going to threaten us and try to take over the world?"  
  
Trunks chuckled. "Yeah, right."  
  
"Just one quesion."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Exactly *why* are you here? Aren't you a ruthless Saiya-jin? Shouldn't you be trying to blow up this planet?"  
  
Trunks laughed. "It's not likely. But it's possible." He added, "I'm just kidding," when he saw the expression on Gokou's face. "I am a slave to Princess *Son* Pan."  
  
Gokou's eyes widened. "Son Pan?!"  
  
"Yes, your... grand-daughter. Anyway," he continued, "I was a slave to the princess. She... uh, wanted me for 'entertainment,' but I would not have it. Your own son, Prince Goten, helped me escape in a pod that's about a mile away."  
  
"My... grand-daughter wanted you for...?"  
  
Trunks cleared his throat. "Yes. Whatever the princess wants, she can get."  
  
Gokou shook his head. "What about Gohan? Is he all right?"  
  
"*King* Gohan is fine. As stubborn as usual..."  
  
"Who're you?" popped up Krillin.  
  
Gokou waved his hand. "I'll tell you later..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
At the Son house, Briefs Trunks was treated as family. Everyone knew Briefs Bulma, and was glad her son had come to Planet Earth.  
  
"Oh," added Krillin as they ate. "You should meet my daughter, Marron."  
  
"Daughter?" echoed Trunks.  
  
"Yes, she's about your age, and--"  
  
"Hi everybody!" came a voice at the doorway.  
  
"Marron!" exclaimed Krillin. He motioned for his daughter to sit down at the table. "This is Briefs Trunks," Krillin motioned. "Trunks, meet my daughter, Krillin Marron."  
  
"Hi," Trunks said shyly. He stuck out his hand.  
  
Marron wildly shook it. "Hi, it's nice to meet you..." Mmm... he looks like a good piece o' Saiya-jin... (^-^) She feasted her eyes on Trunks, scanning him.  
  
Trunks blushed. "Uh..."  
  
"Take it as a compliment..." Marron smiled, then winked.  
  
Trunks turned his head. There was quite an attraction to this blonde, bubbly girl. Will it turn into something more? he thought. Maybe...  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: Uh-oh! Signs of Mirai Trunks/Marron! Ahh! Actually, I'm *not* anti-MT/M, but my favorite pairing is MT/P... and that's what this fic *will* be! They *might* be some hints of Trunks and Marron together (eek!), but it's all part of the story... I think. I don't know; I'm just writing this off the top of my head as we go along! Please R&R, arigatou!  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
E-mail: vanessapinay@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: Azn Anime Z 


End file.
